La chica nueva
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Kazuto y Asuna se encuentran en el mundo real por azares del destino. Se hacen amigos, se conocen y se enamoran inevitablemente con el pasar del tiempo. Aunque pasarán por mucho antes de alcanzar la felicidad. UA. KiriAsuWeek2017.


**La chica nueva**

Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto. Tengo quince años.

Un nuevo año comienza. Un nuevo ciclo escolar inicia. Hoy es el primer día de clases. Me pregunto, ¿qué me espera ahí?

Nunca he sido bueno en los estudios ni en ninguna otra cosa. En lo único que soy bueno es en los videojuegos. Casi todo el tiempo paso encerrado en mi habitación jugando todo tipo de juegos MMORPG y VMRPG.

Sólo soy un chico que va a la escuela y vuelve a casa sin ningún tipo de meta en la vida.

Tampoco tengo novia. El año pasado se me confesó una chica llamada Shino (Asada Shino). Y la rechacé —quién sabe por qué—. Aunque seguimos viéndonos y hablándonos después de eso.

Realmente no me interesaban las chicas en ese entonces. Cómo me arrepiento de no haber correspondido a la confesión de Shino. A la edad que tengo, mi mentalidad ha cambiado y las chicas han empezado a gustarme.

Siempre que veo una chica en la escuela pienso en que me gustaría tener una novia. Sin embargo, soy demasiado tímido y no me animo a hablarle a las chicas porque me da miedo que me rechacen.

En este punto, sin embargo, aún no sabía que una hermosa chica le daría un giro radical a mi vida.

La conozco cuando llego al instituto. Me quedo ensimismado observándola de arriba hacia abajo, y viceversa. En verdad es muy hermosa. Sin darme cuenta me le quedo viendo como un tonto, hipnotizado por su belleza. Aunque no está sola. Otras dos chicas están a su lado. Seguramente son amigas de ella.

Ellas también son muy lindas. No obstante, la que más resalta de entre todas las chicas, es ella.

De algo de lo que estoy seguro es que no soy el único que la observa. Puedo darme cuenta de ello cuando ladeo mi cabeza y veo a otros chicos mirando hacia donde está ella.

Eso, de alguna forma, me molesta. Pero no estoy en posición de decir nada, pues yo también hago lo mismo.

De otra cosa de la que estoy seguro es que una mujer tan perfecta como ella (porque lo es) nunca cruzaría palabras conmigo, sin importar lo que hiciera. De seguro es una chica de una familia rica. De esas que no tienen que hacer nada para conseguir lo que quieren. Simplemente sus padres le complacen sus gustos, o sus caprichos, mejor dicho.

Aunque eso no tiene sentido. Si tuviera dinero, ella no habría venido a un lugar como este. Las chicas de un alto estatus social como el de ella van a unos lugares más prestigiosos y lujosos.

No importa cuánto lo piense. Apenas la conozco. No sé ni siquiera su nombre. Ni su edad. Sea cual sea el motivo por el cual haya venido a estudiar a este instituto, no es de mi incumbencia.

En ese momento, tomándome por sorpresa, alguien me da un golpe en la espalda. Reacciono y volteo mi cabeza para ver de quién se trata. Y me encuentro a Klein. Bueno, su nombre es Ryōtarō, pero yo le digo Klein. Él es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo. Lo conozco desde la primaria.

—¡Hola, Kirito! ¡Cúanto tiempo sin vernos! —grita animado un chico pelirrojo.

Él también me dice Kirito. Esto es porque los dos jugamos un juego popular conocido como Sword Art Online (SAO, para abreviar). En ese juego soy conocido como Kirito. Aunque muy pocos lo saben.

—Hola, Klein. Tiempo sin vernos —pronuncio sin mucho interés.

—¡No tienes ni idea cuánto te extrañé, Kirito!

Él se lanza contra mí y me abraza de la emoción. Sé que sus intenciones no son malas, pero me percato que los demás se nos quedan viendo, y lo detengo con una actitud seria.

—Tranquilízate. Los demás nos están viendo.

Él mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que efectivamente está llamando la atención.

—Lo siento —se disculpa apenado—. Estoy muy feliz por haberte encontrado aquí. Creí que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver.

—No exageres —digo simplemente, mirando en dirección a donde está la hermosa chica de cabello castaño. Ella sigue platicando con sus amigas —quién sabe de qué—. Aunque desde aquí puedo contemplar perfectamente su radiante belleza.

—Kirito, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, te escucho.

—Hmm... —murmura, intentando ver hacia el punto donde se enfoca mi vista—. ¿Qué estás viendo, Kirito?

Y entonces...

—¡Wow! ¿Quiénes son esas chicas de allá? ¡Son muy hermosas! —dice. De nuevo está hablando en un tono alto.

—¡Shh! ¡Cállate! ¡Ellas nos verán como unos extraños por tu culpa! —le riño, intentando mantener la calma.

Empero las cosas se complican cuando ella voltea a ver hacia acá.

—¡¿No me digas que todo este tiempo has estado distraído viendo a esas hermosas chicas?!

 **«¡No te das cuenta de nada!»** , pienso enojado.

En lugar de responder, me alejo del lugar y dejo a éste atrás.

No puedo creerlo. Ella va a pensar cosas raras de mí por culpa de él. ¿Qué le diré cuando la vea? Como estudiaremos en el mismo instituto, de seguro nos veremos muchas veces.

Y eso me hace pensar: ¿en qué año estará? No lo había pensado, pero de repente me cruza el pensamiento por la mente. Aunque decido no tomarle importancia, ya que no gano nada al pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Después de todo, ella es una chica que nunca estará a mi alcance.

Algo alicaído, decido ir a ver los carteles que se encuentran en los pasillos del instituto, en donde les indican a los estudiantes en qué aula les tocará este año. Busco minuciosamente mi nombre en los ya mencionados carteles, y descubro que estoy en la sección A. Asimismo busco el de Klein. Él está en la sección B.

También busco el nombre de Shino, pero no logro encontrarlo en ningún cartel. Creo que esta vez no estaremos juntos.

Después de conocer a Shino, nos hicimos amigos e hicimos muchas cosas juntos. Poco después se me confesó. Aunque, como ya dije, la rechacé. Pero ella no lloró. Por el contrario, sonrió y dijo que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Y fuimos muy buenos amigos después de eso.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la ceremonia de graduación, ella se confesó una vez más. Y como era de esperar, mi respuesta siguió siendo la misma. Le dije que no.

No obstante, esta vez sí lloró. Y yo me sentí mal por ella. No sabía que ella iba a reaccionar de esa forma.

Ninguno de los dos cruzamos palabras ese día.

No emito palabra alguna y dejo el lugar, para después dirigirme al aula que me han asignado.

Una vez llego ahí, busco un lugar alejado del frente y me siento. Elijo los lugares así para que el profesor no me esté llamando la atención siempre. No me gusta estudiar y soy muy distraído. Todo el tiempo ando pensando en videojuegos.

Entonces suena la campana, haciéndole saber a todos los estudiantes que vayan a sus respectivas aulas. Unos minutos después, aparece el profesor. A simple vista se ve que es muy joven. Quizá tiene unos veinticinco años. Y no se ve que sea estricto o enojado.

 **«Bien»** , pienso.

Cuando creía que este iba a ser un gran año, alguien entra de repente al aula con algo de prisa. Yo abro los ojos bien grandes al ver a la chica delante de mí.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Me perdí y no encontraba el aula que me había tocado! —habla con una dulce voz.

Mientras que los otros chicos la observan anonadados, yo sólo sonrío feliz al verla. Las demás chicas también se muestran sorprendidas.

—No te preocupes. La clase aún no ha empezado. Pasa adelante y toma asiento —dice amablemente el profesor.

Ella asiente con un "Sí" en un tono suave, y se pone a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de asientos libres. Desafortunadamente para ella, únicamente quedan dos asientos. Uno está en una esquina al otro lado, y el otro está junto a mí...

 **«¡Espera un minuto! ¡Eso no es para nada desafortunado! ¡Eso es muy bueno! — pienso para mis adentros, inquieto—.**

 **Vamos, cálmate —me ordeno—. Ella sólo tiene dos opciones. Sólo son dos asientos... Sólo dos...**

 **¡!».**

No sé cómo reaccionar cuando la veo caminar hacia acá. Eso quiere decir que ya se ha decidido. Ella usará el asiento que está junto al mío.

Ella se sienta con elegancia, y, seguidamente, me voltea a ver para decirme con una encantadora sonrisa:

—Hola. Mi nombre es Asuna. Encantada de conocerte.

«¡Asuna! ¡Se llama Asuna!».

Mi corazón se acelera al 100 % cuando escucho nítidamente su voz. También me fijo en sus hermosos ojos color avellana.

Como puedo, intentando sonar lo más normal posible, me presento:

—Hola, Asuna. Yo soy Kazuto. Encantado de conocerte.

Ella sólo sonríe, y dirige la mirada al frente cuando el profesor anuncia que las clases van a empezar.

• • •

Ha pasado un mes.

Para mi impresión, Asuna y yo ahora somos amigos. Esto me hace verdaderamente muy feliz. Está claro que no somos amigos íntimos, pero al menos nos hablamos y hemos comido juntos en varias ocasiones. Inclusive me ha contado cosas impresionantes sobre ella.

Es un poco tímida con los chicos debido a que antes iba a un instituto especial para chicas. Fuera de eso, ella es gentil, amable y amigable. Ella se lleva muy bien con las demás chicas. También es muy inteligente.

Asuna es muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba. Sin embargo, es gracias a eso que pude hacerme amigo de ella.

Aún le cuesta cruzar palabras con los chicos. Realmente no se lleva bien con ellos. Aunque en mi caso dice que soy especial. Que soy amable y gentil. Que se siente tranquila cuando está conmigo.

Eso, por supuesto, me hace muy feliz. Sin embargo, me gustaría estar más acerca de ella, saber más cosas sobre ella, sobre su vida... como, por ejemplo, que por qué decidió estudiar en un instituto mixto, si antes estaba en uno en el que sólo habían chicas.

Desde luego, las respuestas no vendrán por sí solas. Aunque puede que, a lo mejor, sólo necesite un poco de ayuda de la madre naturaleza... Me refiero a que hoy está muy nublado, y que probablemente llueva. El pronóstico del clima decía que había altas posibilidades de lluvia.

No sé. Tal vez haya olvidado su paraguas y me toque compartir el mío con ella.

—Sí, claro. Como si esas cosas pasaran... —digo irónicamente mirando el cielo gris, esperando a que algo bueno pasara.

Pero la verdad es que sí pasan.

Pocos minutos después, como dijeron en las noticias, empezó a llover a cántaros.

Todos se han ido. Sólo quedo yo.

Estoy esperando en la entrada del instituto a que se calme la tormenta para poder irme. Por supuesto, he traído mi paraguas, pero el viento está demasiado fuerte y no quiero estropear mi paraguas. Así que decido esperar un poco.

En ese momento...

—¡Kazuto-san!

 **«Esa voz... ¡No puede ser!».**

Rápidamente giro mi cabeza a un lado, y... ahí está ella. Luce tan hermosa como siempre.

—¡Asuna! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto, emocionado y nervioso a la vez.

—Olvidé mi paraguas, como puedes ver —habla serena. Ella me muestra sus manos y me puedo dar cuenta que no miente. Luego, frunce el ceño y grita histérica—: ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que llovería?! ¡Cielos!

—Lo dijeron en las noticias —comento inocentemente, sin ninguna idea de que esto solamente la molestaría más.

—¡En mi casa no vemos noticias! —vocifera enojada.

De pronto, Asuna se me acerca y me pregunta con una expresión solemne:

—¿Cúanto quieres por el paraguas?

Al mismo tiempo, ella saca de su bolso varios billetes y me los enseña.

Eso me sorprende. Así que, después de todo, sí es una chica rica. Aunque es extraño; ya que si lo fuera, entonces la vendrían a traer en una limusina, o algo así. Y nunca he visto que algo como eso pasara. Entonces, ¿por qué...?

En todo este tiempo que he estado cerca de ella, nunca se había comportado de esta forma. Y de todos modos, ¿en verdad pagaría tanto por algo tan simple como un paraguas?

 **«No. No es el momento para pensar en eso»** , me digo mentalmente.

—No está en venta —digo con un semblante serio—. ¿Y tus amigas? — inquiero sin cambiar mi expresión.

—¡Ellas se alejaron de mí después de que empezara a juntarme contigo! Dicen que las traicioné. Ellas también estudiaron en la misma escuela que yo estudié.

»¡Mis padres me van a regañar si llego tarde a la casa! —grita denotando preocupación.

Debo actuar pronto y preguntarle si quiere que comparta mi paraguas con ella. Al final de cuentas, es mi culpa que se quedara sin amigas. Y, desde luego, no quiero que sus padres la regañen.

—Oye... —comienzo diciendo—. Si lo deseas, puedo compartir mi paraguas contigo...

Ella se me queda viendo extrañada por mi repentina declaración. Pareciera como si lo estuviese pensando. Empero luego sonríe y asiente con un "De acuerdo".

Por lo que abro mi paraguas y nos ponemos en marcha. El agua ya se había calmado un poco, afortunadamente.

Ella está muy cerca de mí, y en ocasiones, nuestros hombros chocan entre sí. Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido. Si no fuera por el sonido del agua, ella podría escuchar mis latidos desde su posición.

Se ha creado una atmósfera silenciosa alrededor de nosotros. Y pienso que si quiero terminar con este silencio y romper el hielo, debo preguntar algo acorde a la situación.

—¿Y dónde vives, Asuna? —le pregunto, procurando que mi voz suene lo más natural posible.

—En Setagaya. Tengo que tomar el tren en la estación de Shinjuku para poder llegar a mi casa.

—Si vives tan lejos, ¿por qué viniste a estudiar hasta aquí? —pregunto sin pensar.

—Estaba aburrida de estar rodeada sólo de chicas. Quería conocer chicos también. Tuve que insistir y rogarle mucho a mis padres para que me dejaran estudiar en un instituto mixto. Al final, terminé viniendo aquí.

—Ya veo...

No se me ocurría nada que decir o preguntarle; y para mi mala suerte, la lluvia ya había amainado. Esto me enoja porque, siendo así, ya no podré seguir hablando con Asuna.

—Ya ha dejado de llover —comenta, haciéndome saber lo obvio.

 **«No tienes que decírmelo. Ya me di cuenta de ello. ¡Maldición!»** , maldigo en mi interior. Aunque trato de mostrarme tranquilo en el exterior para no asustarla.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos de separarnos aquí. Gracias por todo, Kazuto-san —agradece con un gesto amable.

No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Sólo hemos caminado unas cuantas calles, y ahora que el agua ya se ha calmado, ella quiere seguir su camino y dejarme atrás.

Y eso no es lo único que me molesta. Ella todo este tiempo ha estado dirigiéndose a mí usando el honorífico "san". ¿Qué soy; un viejo?

—Espera un momento —la detengo alzando la voz—. Deja de agregarle el "san" a mi nombre. Se escucha feo. No me gusta.

 **«Oh, no... Sin darme cuenta, he dicho cosas que no tenía que decir. ¡Maldición!»** , maldigo de nuevo.

Cuando creía que había metido la pata, ella se me queda viendo con incertidumbre, para después hacer un puchero y preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿cómo debería llamarte?

—¿Eh? N-No lo sé...

Eso fue muy repentino. No esperaba que ella reaccionara de ese modo. Simplemente dije cosas sin querer, y ahora no sé qué responder.

—Hmm... En ese caso, te diré Kazuto-kun. ¿Está bien así? —dice con una sonrisa encantadora.

—S-Sí... Así está bien —titubeo nervioso. Empiezo a sonrojarme.

¿Qué puedo decir...? Su belleza me deja sin palabras. Ver a Asuna es como ver a un ángel. Su cabello castaño/pelirrojo, sus ojos color miel, sus labios color cereza, su rostro angelical, su piel blanca y tersa, su delgada figura, sus piernas sensuales... Es perfecta, lo mires por donde lo mires. Inclusive tiene una voz muy linda. Y siempre habla y actúa con decoro.

Ella se adelanta unos cuantos pasos, así dejándome atrás. Después se voltea, y manifiesta con una sonrisa:

—Nos vemos mañana, Kazuto-kun.

Con esto sé que no hay nada más que hacer. ¿O tal vez sí? Pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer...?

—Asuna, espera —la llamo. Acto seguido, corro a su lado y hablo con firmeza—: Llévate el paraguas. Lo necesitarás por si llueve de nuevo.

—¿Eh? Pero... —cuestiona, no muy segura de querer aceptarlo.

—Sólo tómalo. Yo estaré bien —digo firmemente. Tengo que mostrar seriedad si quiero que acepte el paraguas, pienso.

—¡Gracias¡ ¡Te lo regresaré mañana sin falta!

—Bien. Ten cuidado.

—Adiós. —Se despide.

Cuando ésta se va y ya no la puedo ver más, dejo escapar un suspiro, aliviado de que todo saliera bien al final.

—Ah~. Ahora sé más cosas sobre ella—susurro para mí mismo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, feliz.

• • •

Al llegar a casa, me dirijo directamente a mi habitación, dejo mi maletín cerca de la puerta, me cambio de ropa, y me acuesto en mi cama, boca arriba. No quiero saber nada del colegio, de los estudios o de la tarea que me dejaron. Ni de mi hermana, ni de mi madre. Nada de eso importa en estos momentos. Sólo quiero pensar en todo lo que aconteció esta tarde con Asuna.

Ni siquiera estoy pensando en videojuegos. Eso es irrelevante ahora.

Por alguna razón, creo que he avanzado más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que ahora soy más cercano a ella.

Si bien las cosas se están tornando de esta manera, no debo apresurarme , o de lo contrario podría perderla. Por primera vez en mi vida, no quiero perder la amistad de alguien.

Antes me daba igual si perdía uno o dos amigos; pero ahora es muy distinto.

Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que me estoy olvidando. Ella es una chica que viene de una familia con mucho dinero. Lo que significa que si yo saliera con Asuna, sus padres se opondrían a nuestra relación. Estoy seguro que harían hasta lo imposible para separarnos.

¿Qué puedo hacer por Asuna? No trabajo. No hago nada. No soy bueno en nada. Mi madre me mantiene. Todo el tiempo me la paso jugando videojuegos online. No sirvo para nada...

Bueno, por algo estoy estudiando. Algún día me graduaré de la universidad y conseguiré un trabajo decente. O eso es lo que creo...

—Ah~ —suspiro frustrado.

Me doy vuelta y quedo acostado boca abajo. Intento cerrar los ojos para ver si puedo dormir un poco, mas no logro hacerlo. Entonces me levanto y miro fijamente mi PC. Estoy ansioso por jugar SAO, pero sé que debo resistirme y no ceder a mis impulsos. Tengo demasiada tarea, así que no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en videojuegos.

—Un momento... —murmuro—. ¡Eso es!

De repente, una brillante idea me viene a la mente.

—Si quiero que Asuna tenga una buena impresión de mí, lo que tengo que hacer es sacar buenas notas. Y si quiero lograr algo como eso, debo dejar los videojuegos de un lado y dedicarme plenamente a los estudios.

Hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que estoy diciendo. ¿De verdad puedo hacer eso? Los videojuegos son todo para mí, pero...

Todo es por ella. Sin darme cuenta, inevitablemente, se metió en mi vida. Todo el tiempo está en mis pensamientos. Todo el tiempo pienso en ella.

¿Podría tener alguna oportunidad si mejoro en los estudios? En las últimas semanas no me ha ido muy bien... ¿Qué pensará ella de eso? ¿O no lo ha notado?

—¡Bien! ¡Está decidido! Voy a sacar buenas notas; y cuando eso suceda, la invitaré a salir y la haré mi novia. Si es por ella, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea —manifiesto, totalmente convencido.

Por consiguiente, cojo mi maletín y hago lo que tengo que hacer.

•

•

•

Ya son tres meses desde que empezaron las clases. Así mismo, ya son tres meses desde que conozco a Asuna.

De alguna u otra manera, mejoré considerablemente en los estudios. He logrado lo que me había propuesto.

Y mi relación con Asuna... bueno, eso... Las cosas se han complicado un poco, para mi mala suerte.

—¿Debería confesarme? —le pregunto a mi amigo Klein.

—No. Aún es muy pronto para eso —contesta él.

Los dos estamos almorzando juntos en el comedor del instituto.

Asuna últimamente se ha hecho muy popular entre las chicas debido a que obtuvo las mejores notas en los exámenes. Puros cienes. Y gracias a eso, se ha olvidado de mí. Bueno, no exactamente así, pero hablamos muy poco y ya no comemos juntos a la hora del almuerzo.

—No sé qué hacer. ¡Me estoy desesperando! —chillo exaltado.

—Oye, cálmate, Kirito. No te pongas así. Ella no se ha olvidado de ti. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella cuando esté sola?

—Casi nunca está sola... —mascullo desanimado.

Cuando Klein se enteró que era amigo de Asuna, la chica más hermosa de nuestro instituto, quería matarme. Aunque sólo bromeaba, por supuesto. Decía que estaba celoso de mí, pero yo sé que no lo decía en serio.

Más después le conté que estaba enamorado de ella. Y desde entonces, siempre me ha estado apoyando y aconsejando. Si quiero hacer una cosa, primeramente lo consulto con él.

Quizá no lo parezca, pero él tiene una linda novia que se llama Lisbeth. La conoció en la primaria, y hasta el día de hoy aún siguen juntos. Ella no estudia en este instituto, aunque nunca lo he visto quejarse por eso.

—No seas pesimista, hombre. Ya podrás hablar con ella. ¡Vamos, anímate! —me dice con entusiasmo, dándome un golpe en el hombro.

Seguidamente, éste se va, diciendo que irá a ver a sus otros amigos. Y me quedo solo. Ni si quiera me inmuto cuando lo veo irse.

Casi al mismo tiempo, observo a Asuna a lo lejos. Está sentada en otra mesa rodeada por varias chicas, como es de esperar. En eso, ella voltea a ver hacia mi dirección por un instante, pero luego gira su cabeza y continúa platicando con las otras chicas.

Algo me dice que me estaba mirando a mí, puesto no hay nadie cerca a mi alrededor. ¿O será sólo mi imaginación?

—Esto apesta... —digo por lo bajo. Después, coloco mis brazos sobre la mesa y entierro mi cara entre ellos.

No quiero saber nada. Sólo quiero que los días se pasen rápido y que todo vuelva a la normalidad con Asuna.

•

•

•

Han pasado casi seis meses. Ya vamos por la mitad del año. Esto sólo se puede significar una cosa: vacaciones de verano. Aunque para mí, sin embargo, significa algo completamente distinto. Y eso es porque...

No podré ver a Asuna en los siguientes días.

Definitivamente, no quiero que eso pase. Así que creo que tendré que confesarme tarde o temprano. Al menos estamos en buenos términos. Bueno, yo así lo creo. Incluso Klein está de acuerdo con que somos muy unidos.

No obstante, ha surgido un nuevo problema.

Alice, una de las mejores amigas de Asuna, se ha enamorado mí después de que quedara entre los primero cinco mejores estudiantes. O al menos eso es lo que me dijo Asuna.

Honestamente, no tengo ni idea por qué pasó esto. Si decidí ser alguien mejor, fue con el único propósito de que Asuna se fijara en mí.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, determinación y dedicación, lo he conseguido. Actualmente soy el cuarto en la lista de "Los diez mejores estudiantes". Como no puede ser más, Asuna es la que encabeza la lista, siendo así la número uno.

No lo niego. Alice es tan linda como Asuna. Tiene un hermoso cabello rubio. La he visto muchas veces, y por ende puedo decir que posee una belleza extraordinaria. Sin embargo, ella no es Asuna. Ella no me interesa.

Un día después, Asuna me entrega una carta diciéndome que es de Alice. Intrigado por saber lo que dice, la leo en frente de Asuna, en voz alta:

 _"Gusto en conocerte, Kirigaya-kun. Mi nombre es Alice. Soy amiga de Asuna, como ya sabrás._

 _Te escribo esta carta para hacerte saber que me gustas. Así que si te parece bien, te espero esta tarde atrás del instituto. No faltes. Te estaré esperando._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Alice"._

—Ya veo... —pronuncia Asuna, mostrándose algo sorprendida.

Al ver su expresión, me sonrojo y siento que mi corazón comienza a acelerarse.

 **«No quiero a otra chica. Asuna lo es todo para mí. Así que no iré»** , pienso.

—No iré —digo en un tono cortante.

Tan pronto como digo esto, Asuna frunce el ceño y grita enojada:

—¡Por supuesto que irás! ¡Alice es mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes?!

Eso me sorprende. No pensaba que Asuna iba a reaccionar así.

—No. No iré —insisto.

—¡Si no vas, ya no seré tu amiga!

Siento como si alguien me diera una apuñalada en el pecho después de escuchar su último comentario. Y eso hace que me detenga a pensar:

 **«¿Es que Asuna no siente nada por mí? ¿No me ve de esa manera? ¿No me quiere? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?**

 **¡Maldición! ¡Alice me importa un comino! ¡La única que me interesa es Asuna! ¡La amo! ¡Estoy enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi! ¡Fue amor a primera vista!**

 **Entonces, ¿por qué...?»**

Sin poder llegar a nada concreto, miro fijamente a Asuna y exclamo con vehemencia:

—¡Muy bien! ¡Si así lo quieres, iré a encontrarme con Alice y le voy a decir que también me gusta! ¡Y después la voy a besar con mucha pasión! ¡Y haremos el amor toda la noche!

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y desaparezco de la vista de Asuna. Después, como el tonto que soy, empiezo a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared.

—¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

Me alteré y dije cosas sin pensar en un arrebato de cólera. Ahora Asuna debe odiarme. Eso es seguro.

Escucho sonar la campana y me regreso a mi aula, completamente abatido. Y lo peor de todo es que tendré que estar sentado al lado de Asuna por el resto de la tarde.

Ni siquiera podré verla a la cara. No después de todo lo que le dije.

• • •

~Al terminar las clases - Punto de vista de Asuna~

Se escucha sonar la campana del colegio, indicando que las clases han concluido.

Para ser sincera, estoy enojada con Kazuto-kun. Él me dijo cosas muy groseras en el receso. Se pasó de la raya. ¿Cúal es su problema?

Mientras pienso para mis adentros, él sale a toda prisa del salón de clases. Y eso hace que me pregunte: "¿A dónde va?". Luego caigo en cuenta que él tiene una cita con mi mejor amiga, e inconscientemente me muerdo el labio inferior.

Conozco a Alice desde la primaria. Hemos sido muy buenas amigas desde entonces. Nos contamos todo. No hay secretos entre nosotras. Nos ayudamos mutuamente. Pero... nunca antes había pasado algo como esto, hasta ahora.

De la nada me dijo que estaba enamorada de Kirigaya Kazuto-kun. Eso me sorprendió bastante. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo sentirme. No sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo.

Quería convencerla de que no era amor lo que sentía por él. Le dije que no se conocían. Que no se habían visto. Que nunca antes habían cruzado palabras. Mas fue en vano. Nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de parecer.

Más bien fue todo lo contrario. Ella me dijo que le hablara a Kazuto-kun de ella, puesto que yo me llevaba bien con él. Y desde luego, no podía negarme ya que se trataba de mi mejor amiga, después de todo.

Al día siguiente, ella me dio una carta y me pidió gentilmente que se la entregara a Kazuto-kun.

Por un momento titubeé al aceptar la carta, aunque ella no lo notó. A pesar de mis inquietudes, asentí, y con una sonrisa le dije: "Entendido. ¡Déjamelo a mí!".

Cuando tuve la carta en mis manos, mi pecho empezó a dolerme, y no sabía por qué.

Unos pocos minutos después, me encontré con él y nos detuvimos a platicar un rato. Intenté aprovechar ese momento para entregarle la carta.

En lo que respecta a mí, tenía un conflicto emocional interno, cuestionándome a mí misma si debería darle la carta o no.

Cuando se la di, él extendió el papel y se dispuso a leerla. Yo susurré en mi mente:

 **«No la leas en voz alta».**

Y para mi mala suerte, sin comprender mis sentimientos, él la leyó en voz alta. No sé si lo hizo adrede, pero me molestó, y mucho.

Cuando él terminó de leerla, yo me puse tensa. Sólo alcancé a pronunciar un simple "ya veo", algo sorprendida. No sabía cómo sentirme. No sabía qué decir. Mi pecho me dolía.

Lucía tranquila en el exterior, pero la verdad es que en mi interior estaba hecha un lío. Y para terminar de rematar, éste se negó a ir con un rotundo "No iré".

Es todo lo que pude soportar.

La expresión de tranquilidad que tenía en mi rostro cambió por completo a una de enojo.

Me puse de parte de mi amiga y la defendí con ahínco.

Aun así, él se mostró reacio y su respuesta siguió siendo la misma.

Esto provocó que me hirviera la sangre a más no poder. Ya no me importaba nada. Así que como mi último recurso, le sentencié que dejaría de ser su amiga si no iba a la cita.

Quizá había ido demasiado lejos al decir algo tan serio, pero ya se me había acabado la paciencia. Lo dije sin pensar.

Creí que con eso lo convencería, pero...

En ese momento, en respuesta, él me dijo unas cosas que me dejaron totalmente perpleja. Después, sin nada más que decir, se marchó en silencio.

Definitivamente, ese no era el Kazuto-kun que yo conozco. Era alguien completamente diferente. Él nunca diría algo así.

Bueno, al menos dijo que iría. Aunque exageró demasiado. ¿Qué fue eso de "hacer el amor"? No... Él no sería capaz de hacer algo así... ¿o sí?

Pese a que estoy muy enojada con él, inevitablemente lo estoy siguiendo. Me abro paso a través de los pasillos del colegio. Pero de un segundo a otro, lo he perdido vista.

Eso no es problema, pienso. Yo sé perfectamente cuál es su destino. Él va a donde lo citó Alice. Eso es lo más probable.

Aprieto el paso y salgo del colegio a toda prisa. Ahora que estoy afuera, intento buscarlo con la vista, pero hay demasiados estudiantes y eso complica la situación.

 **«Él no está aquí. Él está "en ese lugar"»** , pienso convencida. Y me pongo en marcha.

Cuando estoy a mitad del camino, advierto algo a lo lejos que capta mi atención. Al acercarme puedo darme cuenta que se trata de Klein, quien está oculto tras un árbol espiando —seguramente— a su amigo.

 **«Hasta aquí he llegado»** , pienso. Y en vista que no tengo nada más que hacer ahí, me doy la vuelta y me regreso.

Simplemente es así. Si me acerco más, Klein me va a ver y me hará muchas preguntas. Luego le dirá a Kazuto-kun que estaba espiándolo, y eso sería muy bochornoso para mí.

• • •

No lo voy a negar. El primer día que llegué al instituto en donde estudio actualmente, estaba lleno de chicos de todas las edades y tamaños, y no podía evitar estar inquieta todo el tiempo. Temía que me hicieran algo en cualquier momento.

Afortunadamente, tenía a mi lado a mis dos mejores amigas: Yūki y Alice. Ellas estarían ahí para protegerme y defenderme de ellos —si hiciera falta—. Ellas también odiaban a los chicos tanto como yo.

Cuando llegué al aula que me habían asignado, después de disculparme con el profesor por llegar algo tarde (o eso creía), me senté al lado de un chico que no me quitaba la vista de encima. Eso me molestaba.

Quería llevarme bien con los chicos, aunque no me gustara la idea. Y me dije a mí misma: "¿Por qué no? Empezaré con este chico". Por lo tanto, volteé a ver al chico que estaba a mi lado, forcé una sonrisa, y lo saludé amablemente. Éste me devolvió el gesto y también me dijo su nombre (Kazuto). Aunque a mí no interesaba saber quién era.

Realmente no pasó nada interesante ese día, salvo que este chico llamado Kazuto se ofreció voluntariamente a mostrarme los alrededores del instituto. Cabe recalcar que yo no le pedí nada a nadie. Simplemente se me acercó y me preguntó que si me podía dar un recorrido por el instituto

Acepté de buena manera; y por lo poco que pude notar, no era un chico de muchas palabras. Era algo raro, a decir verdad.

El día siguiente, me pasó algo bochornoso. Resulta que había olvidado un libro en la casa, el cual ocuparíamos ese día. Se lo hice saber al profesor, y éste me sugirió que me juntara con alguien más y compartiéramos el libro.

En lo que yo miraba a mi alrededor para ver si podía juntarme con alguien (de preferencia, una chica), el chico llamado Kazuto me preguntó que si podía ayudarme en algo. Y cuando le conté mi situación, compartió su libro conmigo; y gracias a él no hice el ridículo en la clase.

En el receso lo invité a comer como agradecimiento por haberme salvado. Al mismo tiempo, le dije que si quería ser mi amigo. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió y asintió.

"Será un gusto", dijo.

Kazuto y yo nos llevamos bien en los siguientes días. Hablábamos de muchas cosas sobre el colegio, las tareas, trabajos, etc. Era con el único chico que me llevaba bien. Los demás ni me hablaban, lo cual me resultaba un tanto extraño.

Un día le pregunté: "¿Por qué crees que no me hablan los otros chicos?". A lo que él respondió: "Porque eres muy hermosa, Asuna. Tanto, que Intimidas a los demás con tu sola presencia". Aún recuerdo esas palabras. Era la primera vez que un chico me hacía sonrojar, además de mi hermano, claro.

Pero eso sólo me generó otra duda. "¿Por qué él me habla, si también es un chico?", pensé.

Algo curiosa, yo le pregunté: "¿Y por qué tú sí me hablas?". Él contestó: "Yo no soy como los demás". Y estaba de acuerdo con él.

Yo le dije: "Tienes razón. Tú eres especial. Por alguna razón, me siento tranquila cuando estoy contigo. Eres amable y gentil. Eso es lo que me agrada de ti".

Él solamente murmuró: "Si tú lo dices...".

Luego de eso, me llegaron a buscar mis amigas y ya no pudimos seguir hablando. Aunque de algo sí estaba segura: Kazuto y yo nos volvimos más cercanos ese día.

• • •

~Al día siguiente - Punto de vista de Kazuto~

Iré directo al grano. He rechazado a Alice. Lo dije, ¿no? Asuna es la única que me gusta. Aunque ella debe odiarme por todo lo que pasó ayer.

Debo actuar rápido y decirle cómo me siento con respecto a ella lo más antes posible. Hoy es viernes, por lo que el lunes iniciarán nuestras vacaciones de verano. Eso quiere decir que ya no la podré ver más en las próximas semanas.

Por eso, hoy mismo me le confesaré a Yūki Asuna. Claro, existe una gran posibilidad que me rechace, pero aun así estoy decidido a hacerlo.

Lo primero que hago al llegar al instituto es buscarla. Y cuando la encuentro, ella huye.

Persigo a Asuna de un lado a otro. Le digo que tenemos que hablar; que hay algo que quiero decirle. Sin embargo, ella no se detiene con nada de lo que le digo.

Sonó la campana y no pude hablar con ella. Y una vez entramos a nuestro salón de clases, ella me ignoró por completo. Me trataba con desdén.

En el receso me fue imposible hablar con ella, también. Estaba rodeada por varias chicas y yo no me animaba a hablarle.

Se me termina el tiempo. Si no puedo hablar con ella en la tarde al finalizar las clases, pasaré todo el verano sin saber nada de ella.

Cuando suena la campana en la tarde, ella es la primera en salir del salón de clases. Yo también me apresuro y salgo corriendo detrás de ella.

Luego de unos minutos, por fin logro alcanzarla. La cojo de la mano con fuerza y le ordeno que se detenga.

—¡Detente, Asuna! ¡Hay algo que quiero decirte!

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo!

—¡Escúchame! ¡Rechacé a Alice! ¡Ella no me gusta!

Al parecer, mis palabras dan en el banco, ya que ella se detiene en seco y permanece en silencio por unos segundos, cabizbaja.

—Eso... ya lo sabía. Alice me llamó ayer en la noche y me lo contó todo —pronuncia con una voz quebradiza.

—Asuna, hay algo que quiero decirte. Pero no puede ser aquí. Ven conmigo.

Ella me voltea a ver y no dice ni una palabra; asiente con su cabeza y me sigue sumisamente, sin soltarse de mi mano y sin decir nada.

Salimos del instituto y, luego, la llevo al lugar donde se me confesó Alice. Cuando llegamos, suelto su mano y musito:

—Perfecto. Aquí no nos escuchará nadie.

Ella sólo se da la vuelta y permanece de espalda.

Cuando creía que se iba a quedar en silencio y no diría nada, yo me preparo mentalmente y pienso a profundidad lo que estoy a punto de decir. Pero de repente, ella habla y dice lo siguiente:

—Antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte que no puedo salir contigo.

Aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar, yo sólo emito un "¿Eh?", incapaz de entender a lo que se refiere.

Ella prosigue:

—Verás... Antes de venir a este lugar, mis padres me prohibieron que saliera con un chico de este instituto. Y yo les prometí que no lo haría. Es por eso que no puedo salir contigo... —dice con un tono débil.

Eso me deja en shock. En alguna parte dentro de mí sabía que sus padres harían hasta lo imposible para separarnos cuando se enteraran de lo nuestro. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea que ellos ya habían tomado medidas desde hacía mucho antes de que ella empezara a estudiar si quiera.

Aun así, a pesar de que todo está en mi contra, todavía no puedo rendirme. Aún no ha escuchado lo que tengo que decirle. Aunque si no elijo con cuidado mis palabras, hasta aquí habrá llegado mi amistad con ella.

Con eso en mente, reúno valor y declaro con determinación:

—La primera vez que te vi pensé que nunca sería capaz de cruzar palabras contigo, ya que eras muy hermosa y parecías inalcanzable. Aunque, ¿quién iba a decir que estarías en el mismo salón de clases que yo? Eso fue inesperado, y a la vez muy conveniente. Gracias a eso es que pude hablarte y conocerte.

»¿Recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste que por qué yo sí te hablaba? Yo dije: "No soy como los demás". Eso, por supuesto, era mentira. Lo que yo en realidad quería decir es que te amo; que me gustas. Pero obviamente no podía decirlo.

»Asuna... Me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Fue amor a primera vista. El haberte conocido es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Todo lo que hago contigo me hace muy feliz.

»Dime, Asuna, ¿qué sientes por mí? ¿Me quieres? ¿Me odias? ¿No te agrado? ¿Soy molesto? Quiero saberlo.

Parece inverosímil todo lo que he dicho. Ni yo mismo me lo puedo creer. Creo que he exagerado demasiado, pero... esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos. Espero que le hayan llegado a Asuna. Todo el tiempo estuvo callada y no me volteaba a ver para nada mientras hablaba.

—No te odio —dice finalmente con un hilo de voz—. Tampoco creo que seas molesto. Es todo lo contrario. Me caes bien, pero... No puedo romper la promesa que le hice a mis padres...

—Entonces, ¿qué soy yo para ti? —mascullo, interrumpiéndola.

—No sabría responderte con exactitud. Quizá no sea esa clase de sentimiento lo que yo siento por ti. Tú eres mi amigo, así que...

Lo dijo. De todas las palabras que existen, ¿tenía que decir esa? "Amigo"... Esa es una palabra que puede tener un significado fuerte, dependiendo de las circunstancias. En mi caso, prácticamente me ha matado.

—¡No! ¡No quiero ser solamente un amigo para ti! —vocifero exaltado. Me acerco lentamente hacia ella, para después posicionar mis manos sobre sus hombros; aplico fuerza en mi agarre, y con brusquedad la obligo a que se dé la vuelta y me mire a la cara.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —chilla enojada.

—¡Mírame directo a los ojos y di que no me amas! —insisto imprudentemente—. Si lo haces, te dejaré tranquila y ya no te molestaré más.

Si bien es cierto que estaba siendo un poco rudo, Asuna no se molesta en desasirse de mi agarre y alejarse. Tampoco intenta gritar para pedir auxilio.

—N-No te am... N-No te... Am... No te... —balbucea, sin poder terminar de decir la frase.

—Asuna... —La observo muy de cerca, mientras ella se complica con sus palabras.

—No... te am...

Desde mi punto de vista, sus labios color cereza me resultan muy apetitosos. Tengo que ser fuerte y resistir los impulsos de querer besarla cada vez que mueve sus labios para hablar.

—...mo.

De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba. Aun así, trato de no perder la calma y evitar decir cosas que no vienen al caso. En lugar de eso, sonrío, y digo con una expresión divertida:

—Hey, eso no cuenta. Sólo dijiste lo último.

—P-Pero... —protesta. Ella se queda en silencio por un momento. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, continúa diciendo—: No puedo... ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Asuna presiona aun más el contorno de su cuerpo hacia el mío, y a continuación, envuelve suavemente sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho.

Casi al instante, yo reacciono ante el efusivo gesto y, sin vacilar, la abrazo y me aferro a ella como si no hubiera un mañana. Es la primera vez que tengo a Asuna de esta manera entre mis brazos. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ella. Esto me hace muy feliz.

No hace falta que la vea para saber que está llorando; puedo oír sus sollozos.

—¿Sabes? —comienza diciendo—. Cuando Alice me contó que se había enamorado de ti, yo me sentí rara... Así que, en un intento por persuadirla, le dije que no era amor lo que sentía por ti. Aunque eso no salió como yo esperaba...

»Además —sigue diciendo—, por alguna razón que no entendía, empecé a sentir un dolor en mi pecho cuando ella me dio la carta... Pero, ahora ya sé el porqué. Yo... ¡Te amo, Kazuto-kun! —declara, observándome con una expresión muy tierna en su rostro.

Parpadeo varias veces en señal de sorpresa, aún sin poder creerme lo que acabo de escuchar. Estoy realmente muy feliz y conmovido a la vez. Mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos de una manera inesperada. Aunque estoy más que satisfecho con el resultado.

De pronto, en la excitación del momento, un recuerdo de algo que Asuna había dicho con anterioridad me viene a la mente.

—Oye, Asuna —llamo su atención—. ¿Qué pasará con la promesa que le habías hecho a tus padres?

—Hm-hmm —niega, moviendo su cabeza para los lados—. No puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí misma. Quiero estar contigo. No sé cuándo empecé a sentirme así... pero... la verdad es que me enamoré de ti, Kazuto-kun.

Aún me resulta imposible creer que a una chica tan maravillosa como Asuna le guste alguien como yo. Ella es dueña de una belleza admirable e incomparable. Ciertamente, es la chica más hermosa que he visto y conocido en mi vida. Parece como si fuera una Idol... No, es mucho más que eso. Ella es perfecta, no importa por dónde lo mires.

Cuando la conocí, creí que nunca podría hablarle, y menos ser su amigo. Creo que nuestro encuentro fue cosa del destino. Estoy casi seguro que si no estuviéramos en el mismo salón de clases, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas a como las conozco.

No sé si es su hermoso cabello, sus bellos ojos, su linda voz, o su sonrisa encantadora... No. Probablemente es su manera de ser lo que me gusta de ella. Amable, gentil, amigable, confiable, inteligente, sabe cocinar... Bueno, esto último lo sé porque ella me preparó un Bentō una vez. Y en verdad estaba muy delicioso.

Comparado a todo eso, yo no soy nada... A lo mejor esto no estaría pasando si no me hubiera esforzado tanto en los estudios. Asuna no estaría aquí diciéndome que me ama. Sólo seríamos amigos...

—Asuna... ¡Yo también! ¡Te amo! ¡De verdad! —manifiesto con absoluta sinceridad. Y en un arrebato de felicidad, intento asirme a ella con más fuerza; después de pasar por sus mejillas, hundo mi cara en su cuello.

Me quedo así como diez segundos —sino más—. Luego, levanto mi cabeza y la miro fijamente a la cara muy de cerca. Y me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos avellana.

En este momento, en lo único que puedo pensar es en besarla. Al descender un poco con mi vista, veo sus labios entreabiertos. Siento como si me estuvieran llamando.

Estoy muy nervioso porque estoy a punto de dar mi primer beso. No sé qué se sentirá besar a una chica, pero intuyo que debe ser una experiencia única, máxime si se trata de una chica como Asuna. Es decir, ella es increíblemente muy hermosa.

Debo admitir que nunca en mi vida creí que una chica tan hermosa se interesaría en mí. Empero al parecer estaba equivocado.

—K-Kazuto-kun... —me llama con una voz tímida.

 **«Ya veo... Asuna también debe estar nerviosa por esta situación incómoda... ¡¿Por qué estoy dudando tanto?!».**

Al no poder soportarlo más, lentamente empiezo a acercarme a ella. No sé qué pasa después porque estando a tan sólo cinco centímetros de su cara, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por el momento... Puedo sentir una sensación muy agradable. Sus labios son sorprendentemente muy suaves.

Asuna no hace nada para separarse de mí. Eso me da a entender que sí le gusto, después de todo.

Dado que es mi primer beso, es palpable que voy a cometer algunos errores. Y también es lo mismo para Asuna. Aun así, eso no nos detiene. Nos besamos una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que lo podemos hacer bien.

Y no es sino hasta el quinto beso que lo hacemos bien. Y entonces nos separamos, para después mirarnos a la cara, extasiados, jadeando. Luego, nos volvemos a acercar, cerramos nuestros ojos, y nuestros labios se unen en un apasionado beso.

Sin embargo, este beso no es como los anteriores. Éste es más largo y duradero.

Así mismo, en el acto, ambos abrimos nuestras bocas y mi lengua se encuentra cariñosamente con la suya. Es una sensación increíble. Su boca es muy cálida. Pese a que no tengo ninguna experiencia en este tipo de cosas, instintivamente sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Tardamos "comiéndonos" alrededor de dos minutos. La falta de oxígeno nos obliga a separarnos para poder respirar. Y cuando lo hacemos, un hilo de saliva se extiende desde nuestras lenguas.

Nos miramos a los ojos muy de cerca con nuestros brazos sujetándonos con fuerza alrededor del otro. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Es una sensación muy cálida y agradable.

Entonces, ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, y murmura cerca de mi oído:

—Me alegra hábertelo dicho antes de las vacaciones de verano...

Siento una calidez embargando mi interior. No sé cómo decirlo, pero es algo sensacional.

—Sí, yo también... —digo suavemente.

No quiero que este momento termine. Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera. Así podría quedarme con Asuna de esta forma para siempre.

• • •

Después que nos dejamos de abrazar, Asuna me dio su número de teléfono y su correo. Luego de eso, salimos del instituto y caminamos juntos —tomados de las manos— hasta la estación de trenes, y cada quién se fue por su camino.

No había día y noche que no llamara a Asuna. Yo hacía lo posible para invitarla a una cita, pero ella me decía que sus padres no la dejarían salir por ningún motivo.

Me estoy desesperando. Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que no la veo. No sé si es verdad lo que ella me dice. A lo mejor me está evitando, y por eso inventa la excusa de que sus padres no la dejan salir.

Sin embargo, no pienso rendirme. Así que hago el intento para invitarla a salir —una vez más—, pero me sale con lo mismo: que sus padres no la dejan salir.

Al día siguiente, sucede algo inesperado. Shino, la chica que se me confesó el año pasado, me llama. Me propone que vaya con ella a ver el festival de verano. Me dice que no importa el día.

Me quedo en silencio por un corto intervalo, pero reacciono cuando ella me pregunta: "¿Estás ahí? Di algo".

Si no hubiera conocido a Asuna, seguramente hubiese aceptado ir. Sin embargo, ese no es el caso. Yo ya tengo a Asuna, así que no iré.

Con eso en mente, yo respondo: "Lo siento. No tengo ganas de salir. Mejor ve con alguien más". Ella dice: "Ah, ya veo... Es una pena". Y cuelga.

Todos los recuerdos de esos días que estuve con Shino vienen a mi mente. ¿Por qué me llamó? Y además, ¿aún tiene mi número...? No lo entiendo.

Sujeto con ambas manos mi teléfono. Oprimo el botón On/Off y veo una imagen de Asuna que está en el instituto con su uniforme escolar. Tengo unas cuantas imágenes de ella, pero ésta es especial. Es especial porque, ese día, ella permitió —por primera vez— que le tomara una foto. No fue fácil convencerla, pero al final cedió.

Siempre me tranquiliza y disipa mis dudas cuando la veo. Tanto así que la coloqué de fondo de pantalla.

Esbozo una sonrisa y trato de olvidar el hecho de que Shino me llamó. En lugar de eso, desbloqueo mi teléfono, para después buscar el número de Asuna en la agenda y llamarla.

Aunque no lo quiera reconocer, Shino me dio una fantástica idea. Voy a invitar a Asuna al festival.

Cuando ella contesta, yo le hablo acerca de ir al festival juntos. Al parecer le agrada mi idea, ya que su tono de voz cambia y la escucho decir emocionada: "¡Eso sería genial, kazuto-kun!"

Yo sonrío feliz al escucharla tan ansiosa. Casi puedo imaginarme la expresión que debe tener en su rostro ahora mismo.

No obstante, ella se queda callada por un momento y no dice nada. Algo preocupado, le pregunto: "Asuna, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?".

Ella contesta: "Conociendo a mis padres, de seguro no me dejarán ir al festival". Esas palabras me deprimen un poco. Como siempre, está eludiéndome

Yo respondo con un simple "ya veo". Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

Empero luego de que pasaran los segundos, ella por fin habla.

"Espera; se me ocurrió algo. Ya sé lo que haré para que mis padres me dejen salir", la escucho decir animada.

Ella me dice que le pedirá ayuda a sus amigas para que sus padres la dejen salir. No sé qué es lo que tiene en mente, pero intuyo que debe ser algo bueno. Y después cuelga.

Dado que no tengo nada que hacer, enciendo mi PC y me pongo a revisar mis redes sociales. Cuando ya habían pasado un par de minutos, mi teléfono suena.

Antes de colgar, Asuna dijo que volvería a llamarme . Y puedo darme cuenta que es ella al ver su nombre y su número en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

Rápidamente acepto la llamada y, al mismo tiempo, le pregunto: "¿Qué pasó, Asuna?"

"Ellas dijeron que me ayudarán. ¿Podemos ir mañana?".

La forma en que lo pregunta me desconcierta un poco. No obstante, trato que mi voz suene normal, y contesto positivamente: "Sí. Claro que sí".

"¡Entonces, está decidido! ¡Iremos mañana! Lo estaré esperando con ansias, Kazuto-kun".

"L-Lo mismo digo, Asuna. Ya quiero que sea mañana".

Se escucha muy animada y ansiosa. Eso es bueno. No esperaba que ella cambiara su estado de ánimo de un momento a otro. En verdad me sorprendió lo último que dijo.

Siendo sincero, no sé en qué pensar. Por una parte, me siento feliz de que Asuna haya aceptado salir conmigo, y por otra, me siento confundido. Todo este tiempo me había estado evitando, así que no puedo evitar pensar insensateces... Quizá lo malinterpreté y ella en realidad no estaba mintiendo.

—Como sea... ¡Mañana tendré una cita con Asuna!

• • •

Hoy es domingo. Hoy es mi cita con Asuna. Iremos a ver el festival de verano de nuestra ciudad. Nos encontraremos frente a la estación de trenes, como lo acordamos esta mañana.

Aún no comprendo a qué se refería Asuna cuando me dijo por teléfono: "Le pediré ayuda a mis amigas".

La verdad es que estoy muy nervioso. Ya son varios días desde que no la veo. Me pregunto cómo se verá con otra ropa que no sea el uniforme escolar del instituto.

Es la primera vez que salgo con una chica. Aún no tengo ni idea qué voy a decir cuando esté cara a cara con ella. Puede que diga muchas tonterías... Y no es como si me fuera a confesar (eso ya lo hice), pero aun así me siento muy nervioso.

Miro para todos lados, deseando que Asuna aparezca en cualquier momento. Me tomo un momento para sacar mi teléfono y ver la hora. Son las 6:30 PM.

Entonces me doy cuenta que tengo un mensaje de ella, y me entretengo leyéndolo.

En ese instante, siento que alguien golpea suavemente mi hombro. Ladeo mi cabeza, y... ahí está ella. Me quedo estupefacto cuando la miro. Lleva puesto un hermoso Yukata púrpura con adornos de flores color rosado y un Obi del mismo color que su Yukata alrededor de su cintura. Se ve muy hermosa.

Me percato que Asuna no viene sola, pues a su lado están sus dos mejores amigas: Yūki y Alice. Cada una viste un hermoso Yukata. El de Yūki es rojo y el de Alice es azul, respectivamente.

 **«Así que ellas también vinieron, ¿uh?»** , pienso mientras las observo.

—Espero que no te moleste nuestra presencia, Kirigaya-san —habla Yūki.

—Nosotras nos adelantaremos y los esperaremos adelante. Vamos, Yūki —comenta Alice.

Alice ni siquiera se molesta en verme. Creo que aún debe estar enojaba porque la rechacé.

Cuando éstas se van, regreso mi vista y miro atentamente a Asuna frente a mí. No sé qué decir. Su belleza me deja sin palabras. En verdad se ve muy hermosa con ese yukata.

Me razco la nuca pensando en qué decir. Quiero decirle que se ve hermosa, que el yukata es lindo... pero las palabras no salen. Nunca he salido con una chica, así que no tengo nada de experiencia en esto. No sé si le va a agradar lo que escuchará de mí.

 **«Oh, vamos. ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar? ¡Basta de titubeos!»** , me ordeno.

—Esto... Asuna... te ves muy hermosa. El Yukata te queda muy bien —digo finalmente.

—Gracias —agradece ella con una linda sonrisa .

Inevitablemente me sonrojo cuando la veo sonreír. Y antes de que Asuna se diera cuenta, desvío la mirada y le pregunto:

—¿Nos vamos?

Ella asiente y comienza a caminar. Yo la sigo.

• • •

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Yūki y Alice se van y nos dejan solos. Antes de irse, Yūki dijo: "Nosotras iremos por ahí. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran". No sin antes decirle a Asuna: "¡Buena suerte, Asuna!", guiñándole un ojo.

Lo que quiere decir que estaré a solas con Asuna. Esto, aunque parezca difícil de creer, ya lo veía venir. Asuna me dijo en un mensaje (que por cierto, es el mismo que leí anteriormente) que algo como esto iba a pasar.

Es por eso que no me sorprende que ellas se vayan por su cuenta y nos dejen solos. De hecho, esto es lo que quería desde el principio. No me molesta que vinieran otras chicas con nosotros, pero prefiero que nuestra cita sea íntima, después de todo.

—¡Wuoa~! ¡Qué hermoso! —oigo decir a Asuna.

Puedo ver que tiene una linda expresión en su rostro. He decidido que, durante el tiempo que estaremos aquí, le prestaré atención solamente a ella. No voy a distraerme con otras chicas y escucharé todo lo que quiera decirme.

No quiero sonar grosero, pero espero que las amigas de Asuna se mantengan lejos por un buen rato.

Tanto Asuna como yo nos ponemos en marcha; ambos optamos por ir a ver los diferentes juegos a ver si encontramos algo interesante.

Pasamos cerca de un puesto en donde había un juego llamado "Pesca de globos de agua". Éstos nunca faltan en los festivales.

Como una niña pequeña, Asuna exclama con mucha emoción:

—¡Mira eso, Kazuto-kun! ¡Son globos de agua! ¡Son muy lindos!

Ella dice eso con una expresión tan adorable, que inevitablemente me sonrojo. Trato de apartar la mirada de ella y ver con más atención hacia el lugar donde está el dicho juego.

—Parece muy divertido. ¿Quieres intentarlo, Asuna? —articulo sin apartar la vista del juego.

—No. Es imposible atrapar uno de esos. Lo he intentado muchas veces y nunca he conseguido uno... —comenta ella algo desanimada. Luego agrega—: Mi hermano es el que los atrapa por mí. No logro entender cómo lo hace.

Sus palabras me sorprenden. ¿En serio nunca ha atrapado uno...? En ese caso, este es un buen momento para demostrarle a Asuna mis habilidades.

No es la primera vez que vengo a un festival. De hecho, el año pasado vine con Shino. Pero no es el momento para recordar esas cosas.

Ah, y lo de su hermano ya lo sabía. Ella me comentó una vez sobre él en el instituto.

Miro a Asuna y exclamo con determinación:

—¡Ven, Asuna! ¡Atraparé uno para ti!

La cojo de la mano y a ella no le queda de otra más que seguirme. Luego de acercarnos, pago cien yenes (eso es lo que vale cada intento) y me dan una pequeña red de papel.

—¡Bien! —digo decidido antes de meter la red en el agua.

Para el momento siguiente, Asuna grita de emoción cuando vio que había atrapado un globo de agua.

—¡Gracias, Kazuto-kun! —agradece ella con una linda sonrisa y me besa en la mejilla cuando le doy el globo.

Desde luego, ese beso me deja desconcertado. Creo que lo que hice no es algo que merezca una recompensa tan grata. Es decir, sólo le di un globo...

Quisiera preguntarle por qué lo hizo, pero al verla tan feliz prefiero mejor no decirle nada. Seguramente lo hizo porque quiso, porque me quiere, porque me ama... Eso es lo más lógico.

Después de eso, nos alejemos del lugar y vamos a jugar otros juegos, como tiro al blanco, y otros más. También comemos manzanas acarameladas y algodones de azúcar.

Sin duda alguna, esta cita va muy bien. Venir al festival de verano fue una gran idea, definitivamente.

A pesar de que ya han pasado unas horas desde que Asuna me besó en la mejilla, ese recuerdo aún permanece fresco en mi mente. Pero he decidido ya no darle importancia; después de todo, ella ya no volvió a besarme después de eso.

Cuando pienso que todo avanza a la perfección, de pronto , diviso una silueta a lo lejos que llama mi atención. Tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación, pero esa persona se parece mucho a... la chica que se me confesó el año pasado... Asada Shino. No, es ella.

Asuna y yo caminamos juntos comiéndonos un algodón de azúcar. Me pongo bastante nervioso al ver que Shino se aproxima hacia nosotros.

 **«¿Qué debería hacer?»** , me pregunto para mis adentros. Trato de pensar rápido en algo para evitarla. No quiero encontrarme ni hablar con ella. ¿Cómo lo interpretará Asuna?...

Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—Hola, Kazuto —saluda con una sonrisa—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Como dijiste que no vendrías... Por cierto, ¿quién es la chica que está contigo? —pregunta observando a Asuna.

Yo intento hacer caso omiso a su presencia y desvío la mirada hacia un lado. Sudor frío escurre por mi frente.

Como yo no soy capaz de articular palabras, Asuna contesta en lugar de mí.

—Esto... ¡hola! Mi nombre es Asuna. Soy la novia de Kazuto-kun. ¿Quién eres tú? —la escucho decir animosa.

Una felicidad inmensa me embarga cuando Asuna afirma ser mi novia. La convicción de sus palabras me dan la confianza que necesito, y, recuperando la compostura, me preparo para hablar.

—Perdón por mi descortesía —me disculpo por mi mala conducta—. Asuna, ella es Asada Shino. Era mi compañera de clases el año pasado, y también una gran amiga.

Asuna se muestra algo sorprendida, pero aun así no dice nada. Eso me preocupa.

—Oye, Kazuto... ¿Podría hablar contigo a solas? —pregunta Shino.

Sus palabras me enojan. No puedo creer que ella quiera hablar conmigo hasta ahora... De ninguna manera puedo hacer eso. En este momento estoy en una cita con Asuna. Shino tiene que entender que ya no hay nada de qué hablar. Después de todo, ella fue la que se alejó.

—Lo siento, pero por si no te has dado, estoy en una cita. Asuna es mi novia. Así que si quieres decirme algo, tendrá que ser frente a ella.

Shino hace una mueca de disgusto, y luego dice:

—No, está bien. Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión. Adiós, Kazuto, Asuna.

Shino se despide y continúa su camino.

Ahora que ella se ha ido, regreso la vista y miro a Asuna. Ella luce confundida.

—Eso me sorprendió —dice Asuna—. Ella te llamó por tu nombre, sin honoríficos... ¡Y tú también la llamaste por su nombre!

—B-Bueno, sí... Nosotros siempre nos hemos tratado así... —titubeo. Sin duda que estoy nervioso. Temo que Asuna quiera terminar con la cita e irse a su casa.

—Ya veo. Bueno, ustedes eran amigos, así que está bien.

Pese a que lo dice despreocupadamente, dudo que ella esté bien con esto. Creo que es mejor olvidar el asunto de Shino y concentrarse en la cita, pienso.

En ese momento, recuerdo algo que puede ser provechoso para la ocasión. Y es que hoy habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Esto es ideal para que Asuna se olvide de Shino. No cabe duda que venir hoy al festival fue una buena idea.

—Oye, Asuna... —llamo su atención—. ¿Quieres ir a ver los fuegos artificiales?

Los ojos de Asuna se agrandan y deja ver una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! —enfatiza alegre.

Verla tan feliz me hace sonreír.

Yo asiento con un "Bien", y seguido de eso, nos movemos y vamos a buscar un lugar en donde se puedan apreciar claramente los fuegos artificiales.

Entretanto caminamos en búsqueda de un buen lugar para observar el cielo, yo me pongo a pensar en que no nos hemos tomado de las manos aún. Se supone que es una cita, así que debería estar bien. Todas las parejas lo hacen cuando salen.

 **«Menos nosotros, ¿uh?»** , pienso viendo de reojo a Asuna.

No sé en qué piensa ella. Estamos tan cerca el uno del otro que siento que nuestras manos se tocarán en cualquier momento. ¿Se enojará si agarro su mano?

Finalmente encontramos un lugar adecuado. No hay árboles ni tiendas que obstruyan la vista. Lo que sí hay es una lámpara con una luz tenue que ilumina el lugar y bancas para que podamos sentarnos si así lo queremos.

Asuna no lo piensa tanto y se sienta en una de las bancas. Yo también hago lo mismo y me siento junto a ella.

—Ah~... Estoy cansada. ¿Tú no? —expresa ella viéndome.

—Sí... También estoy cansado —contesto sereno.

Anduvimos caminando de un lado a otro sin descansar como por tres horas. Es comprensible que estemos exhaustos.

Estoy muy agradecido con las amigas de Asuna por dejarnos solos. Si no fuera así, de seguro que no nos habríamos divertido tanto en presencia de ellas, sobre todo con Alice cerca... Eso sería muy incómodo para mí. Al parecer ella me odia.

—Kazuto-kun, ¿sucede algo? Me da la impresión que no te estás divirtiendo...

Asuna es muy perspicaz. Tal parece que se ha dado cuenta que algo me inquieta.

—¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que me estoy divirtiendo! —digo con fuerza.

Dándome cuenta que he dicho eso como si estuviera gritando, miro a los alrededores para cerciorarme de que no hayan otras personas cercanas. Sería muy bochornoso que alguien más haya escuchado lo que dije.

No obstante, estamos completamente solos.

—Como pensé. Estás enojado —aventura Asuna viéndome fijamente.

—Sí, pero estoy enojado conmigo mismo —refunfuño cruzando los brazos.

Asuna frunce el ceño y, consiguientemente, me pregunta con una expresión seria:

—¿Por qué estás enojado, Kazuto-kun?

Ella me observa con una mirada penetrante, como si viera a través de mí. Eso me pone nervioso.

—No es nada. Olvídalo. —Trato de esquivar su pregunta desviando la mirada. Pero sé que ella no desistirá tan fácil.

—No, ¡quiero saberlo! ¡Dime por qué estás enojado!

Asuna ahora me observa enojada, lo que me pone más nervioso. Es tangible que no puedo eludir esta situación incómoda.

—Todo este tiempo he querido agarrar tu mano, Asuna. Pero no he podido hacerlo porque soy un cobarde...

Y le digo la verdad. Quizá no sea lo mejor, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Además, no me gusta mentirle.

La reacción de Asuna es justo como me imaginé que sería. Se muestra bastante sorprendida, aunque la expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro me dice algo más.

Segundos después, ella sonríe ampliamente y estira su brazo, para después agarrar mi mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

—Yo también —dice en un tono suave viéndome a los ojos.

Eso me toma por sorpresa. No obstante, yo también la observo y aprecio sus hermosos ojos avellana.

Lentamente me inclino hacia adelante en busca de sus labios color rosa. Ella, entendiendo mis intenciones, acerca su cara a mí y me corresponde cariñosamente.

No percibo ni una pizca de disgusto cuando la beso. Pensé que estaría enojada por lo de Shino, pero ya veo que no es así.

Realmente he logrado contenerme en nuestra cita. La verdad es que estaba ansioso por besar sus exquisitos labios. Todo este tiempo que no pude verla, cada día que deseaba estar con ella... Tenía tantas ganas de sentir sus labios otra vez.

Besar a Asuna es de lo más agradable que pueda haber. En un principio no tenía idea qué se sentía besar a una chica. Pero ahora sé que es algo maravilloso. Es algo que no se puede describir con palabras.

En ese instante, tomándonos desprevenidos, el flash y el auge de los fuegos artificiales irrumpen en el cielo. El romanticismo y los besos se detienen. Asuna y yo hacemos un gemido de disgusto, y luego nos separamos a regañadientes, para después mirar hacia el cielo y así poder disfrutar del espectáculo.

Está claro que ninguno de los dos quería dejar de besar al otro. Al menos yo no quería.

—¡Qué hermoso! —exclama Asuna refiriéndose a los fuegos artificiales.

Al escucharla decir eso, dejo de prestarle atención al cielo y me concentro en observar a Asuna. La expresión de estupefacción y la gran sonrisa en su rostro me dice que está feliz

Para ser honesto, prefiero verla a ella. Así puedo darme cuenta de detalles minúsculos, como la luz de los fuegos artificiales que se refleja en su rostro, o la suave brisa que corre y acaricia su cabello, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

Al verla así, tan calmada, tan feliz..., mi corazón se agita. Se ve tan hermosa que aún me resulta difícil de creer que una chica así exista. Ciertamente, pareciera como si hubiese salido de un cuento de hadas. Simplemente es perfecta.

De repente, su sonrisa desaparece y la expresión en su rostro cambia a una de incomodidad.

—¡Mou~! ¡No me mires tanto! Es vergonzoso —me reclama haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Lo siento... —digo en un tono de disculpa. Acto seguido, procedo a agarrar su mano y la miro directo a los ojos. Luego digo—: ¿Sabes? Prefiero verte a ti. El día de hoy te ves muy hermosa. Tanto que no puedo dejar de verte...

Lo sé. Estoy siendo bastante melifluo. Pero lo cierto es que quiero romper el hielo. Ver los fuegos artificiales no es la única razón por la que vine aquí. Bueno, al principio sí lo era, pero los planes han cambiado.

No obstante, no quiero que piense que la estoy atosigando. Hay chicas que no les gusta que les digan tantas cosas cursis. Espero que ella no sea una de ésas.

—K-Kazuto-kun... —susurra mi nombre con su linda vocesita.

Puedo ver cómo sus mejillas se enrojecen de un hermoso rojo carmín. Todo parece indicar que mis gestos y mis palabras la han conmovido.

La situación está así:

El espectáculo de luces continúa. Los fuegos artificiales son visibles en el cielo. La atmósfera se torna muy romántica. Y yo literalmente me muero por besar a Asuna.

Así que, sin más preámbulos, hago mi movimiento y me inclino hacia adelante, cierro mis ojos estando a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara y, al memento siguiente, mis labios tocan los suyos.

Quiero aprovechar este increíble momento todo lo que sea posible. Esta vez, sin embargo, nada nos va a detener.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, en la excitación del momento, la abrazo suavemente rodeando así su cintura con mis brazos. Asuna, agarrando confianza, también me envuelve entre sus brazos.

La beso con vehemencia; y ella me responde con el mismo ímpetu.

El sentimiento es recíproco. Que Asuna me bese con tanta pasión quiere decir que sí me quiere, al igual como yo a ella. Aunque "querer" no se acerca ni un poco a lo que yo siento por ella.

Al pasar los minutos, cuando ya no escuchamos ningún ruido y vemos que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, nos separamos. Nos quedamos así, abrazados, viéndonos a los ojos con ternura.

—Te amo —decimos al unísono con una sonrisa.

Me encuentro tan cerca de ella que sus labios indefensos se me hacen muy tentadores, pero debo entender que el momento mágico terminó y que ella necesita su espacio. Estoy seguro que ella no se molestaría si la beso en este instante, pero prefiero no hacerlo.

En verdad estoy satisfecho con todo lo sucedido. Si bien no hicimos cosas explícitas, el poder besar a Asuna y que ella corresponda cada uno de mis besos con tanta pasión, es suficiente para mí.

Ya después podremos hacer muchas otras cosas más... Pero por el momento, así está bien.

—¿Regresamos? —le pregunto viéndola atentamente.

—Sí, regresemos —asiente con una sonrisa.

Al levantarme, tratando de ser caballeroso, le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla a pararse. Ella entiende mi gesto y toma mi mano.

Y así, agarrados de las manos, nos regresamos hacia el festival. Ahí de seguro nos encontraremos con las amigas de Asuna y, posiblemente, regresaremos juntos.

No creo que pueda invitar a Asuna a otra cita en unos días. Probablemente no la vuelva a ver por el resto de nuestras vacaciones.

Empero todo esto me deja muy feliz. Hoy pude estar con Asuna y disfrutamos juntos del festival. Además, estoy totalmente convencido de que Asuna me ama de verdad. Sus gestos y su forma de hablar lo dice todo.

• • •

Asuna y yo tuvimos más citas después de lo del festival. Sus amigas la ayudaban a escaparse de la casa diciéndole excusas a sus padres para que la dejaran salir y así pudiera estar conmigo. Aunque no es como si nos viéramos todos los días. De hecho, sólo salimos cuatro veces.

Continúe llamando a Asuna por la mañana y por la noche, como siempre. En una de esas, le pregunté que si había alguna forma de poder ir al parque de diversiones juntos. Ella me dijo que le pediría ayuda a sus amigas, y que definitivamente iría.

Así fue como tuvimos nuestra segunda cita en un parque de diversiones. Ese día nos subimos a varios juegos, incluyendo la Rueda de la fortuna. Ahí nos besamos apasionadamente y nos dijimos muchas cosas lindas mutuamente.

Para la siguiente vez, Asuna me llamó en la mañana y me preguntó que si quería ir a la playa con ella y sus amigas. Y yo, por supuesto, le dije que sí.

Gracias a eso pude ver a Asuna en traje de baño... Es una experiencia inolvidable. Asuna ese día se veía muy sexy. Tanto así que me era difícil mirarla a la cara cuando ella me hablaba. No podía concentrarme en nada porque sus voluptuosos pechos siempre me distraían.

Sin embargo, para mi mala suerte, ella se dio cuenta. Me reclamó y me preguntó que por qué estaba mirando tanto sus pechos. Yo le respondí con sinceridad y le dije que sus pechos me parecían muy sensuales.

Creí que se iba a enojar, pero pasó algo completamente distinto a lo que me imaginaba. Ella sonrió y me dijo que si quería bañarme con ella... Su proposición inverosímil me dejó perplejo. Mi corazón se aceleró a una velocidad muy rápida.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que no me bañé con ella, porque sí lo hice. Estando en el agua, no sólo nos bañamos, sino que también nos besamos con mucho amor.

Yūki y Alice también estaban presentes en la playa con nosotros, pero se mantenían alejadas para que Asuna y yo pudiéramos hacer cosas de parejas. Ellas también lucían unos sensuales trajes de baño. Aunque trataba de no prestarles tanta atención porque Asuna podía enojarse si se daba cuenta que estaba viendo a otras chicas.

La cuarta cita fue en en mi casa. Ese día, mis padres salieron y me dijeron que regresarían hasta en la noche. Vi esto como una oportunidad para invitar a Asuna a mi casa y pasar un rato juntos. El problema era que si ella podía venir... No se trataba de que si quería, sino de que si podía.

Pero al final aceptó y quedamos de encontrarnos en un parque que está cerca de su casa. Me subí a un bus y la fui a buscar.

Hicimos muchas cosas cuando llegamos a la casa. Hablamos de nosotros, de nuestros padres, de nuestra relación, de lo que haríamos cuando regresáramos al instituto, de las tareas que nos habían dejado, y de muchas cosas más. También pedimos pizza para el almuerzo y vimos películas...

Que quede claro que no hicimos nada pervertido. Naturalmente, hubo besos y caricias, pero nada más allá de eso. Aún falta mucho para que podamos hacer ese tipo de cosas.

A eso como a las cuatro de la tarde, Asuna me dijo que tenía que irse. Yo entendí y la acompañé de regreso hasta su casa. Ella no quería que conociera su casa, pero insistí demasiado y ella aceptó.

No entendía por qué no quería que conociera su casa, pero lo supe cuando llegamos. ¡Ella vive en una mansión! La expresión de estupefacción no se borraba de mi rostro. Ahora sabía qué tan especial es Asuna.

Luego de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad. Ya no hubieron más citas. Aunque las llamadas y los mensajes en el día y en la noche siguieron.

Por mi parte, yo me dediqué a terminar las tareas que me faltaban.

• • •

Antes se me hacía muy aburrido ir a estudiar. Pero después de conocer a Asuna, eso cambió. Es más: los fines de semana se me hacían largos y aburridos. Quería que los sábados y domingos se pasaran rápido para ir a estudiar, únicamente con el fin de verla y hablar con ella.

Que Asuna estuviera junto a mí en el mismo salón de clases era más que una mera coincidencia. Algo dentro de mí me decía que así era, y por ende me esforcé tanto para ganarme su confianza y su amistad. Sabía que a la larga llegaríamos a ser muy cercanos.

Ahora me doy cuenta que no me equivocaba. De alguna u otra manera, me las ingenié para impresionar y llegar a gustarle a Asuna. Y ahora es mi novia.

Hay veces que me pregunto a mí mismo "¿Esto es real?" cuando veo a Asuna y recuerdo que es mi novia. No obstante, cada vez que nos besamos puedo sentir que es real.

Otras veces pienso que Asuna es demasiado para mí y que yo soy muy poco para ella. Pero cuando me sonríe y me mira con sus hermosos ojos avellana, me olvido de todo y dejo de pensar tonterías.

Me alegro de haber reunido valor y confesarme. La verdad es que me arriesgué al decirle lo que sentía por ella. No sé qué sería de mí si me hubiera rechazado. Probablemente sólo seríamos amigos...

No. De ninguna manera podría verla como una amiga. Ella me gusta demasiado. No tendría el valor para verla o hablarle después de rechazarme.

Afortunadamente, no sucedió así. Fui muy consistente y, gracias a eso, pudimos ir al festival de verano juntos. Y también a un parque de diversiones. Inclusive fuimos a la playa. Y sin mencionar que vino a mi casa...

Estas han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. Antes me quedaba todo el día en la casa jugando videojuegos y no salía casi nunca. Era antisocial y no tenía amigos. Jugar videojuegos era mi única diversión.

Esta vez ha sido diferente, ya que me divertí mucho yendo a esos lugares con Asuna. Estar con ella es mil veces mejor que quedarse en la casa haciendo nada.

Y ahora que las vacaciones terminaron, estoy ansioso por regresar a estudiar al instituto. De esa forma podré ver a Asuna más frecuentemente.

Es increíble cuánto he cambiado. Por supuesto, todo se lo debo a ella. Ella le dio sentido a mi vida.

Aunque nuestra relación apenas empieza. Nos falta mucho por recorrer para ser una verdadera pareja. Y para eso tengo que conocer a los padres de Asuna...

Ellos le prohibieron que se enamorara de un chico del instituto en donde estudia. Y, desde luego, yo estudio en ese instituto. Algo me dice que no nos vamos a llevar nada bien.

Pero, aun si sus padres se oponen, yo seguiré a su lado sin importar qué. Ya sea o no con la aprobación de ellos, quiero estar con ella. Quiero hacerla feliz.

Asuna lo es todo para mí. Dado que no puedo verla, la llamo todos los días para escuchar su linda voz. Conversar con ella me hace muy feliz.

A veces creo que la atosigo con tantas llamadas, pero, que yo recuerde, nunca ha dejado pasar una de mis llamadas. De hecho, siempre me contesta rápido. Es como si tuviera su celular a la mano esperando mi llamada, ansiosa.

De verdad... Asuna me gusta muchísimo. De todos los lugares, ¿tenía que aparecerse justo en el mismo lugar donde yo estaba? Tan cerca de mí...

Me enamoré de ella a primera vista. Mi atención se centraba únicamente en ella. Aunque sabía que una chica como ella no se interesaría en mí, y me desilusioné.

Pero cuando la vi entrar al salón de clases donde yo estaba y se sentó a mi lado... sabía que esta chica era para mí, y que sería un tonto si no la aprovechaba.

Al final, correspondió mis sentimientos y ahora somos novios. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que Asuna esté conmigo y me quiera de la misma manera que yo a ella. Porque estoy totalmente seguro que ella me quiere de verdad.

Nunca he creído en el destino ni en el amor. Pero ahora que estoy con Asuna, sé que existe. No me cabe la menor duda que la chica nueva estaba destinada para mí.

FIN

•

•

•

Muchos dicen que si Kazuto y Asuna no se hubieran encontrado en Aincrad, probablemente no se habrían conocido en el mundo real. Pero me niego a creer eso.

Yo sostengo firmemente que nada habría cambiado si eso hubiese sucedido. Quiero creer que llos de igual manera se habrían conocido en el mundo real, incluso si no existiera Sword Art Online.

Todos los fanáticos del KiriAsu sabemos que esos dos están destinados a estar juntos sin importar qué, ¿o no es así? Ya sea en un juego o en el mundo real, ellos siempre se encontrarán. Porque su destino es estar juntos; y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

Estoy muy feliz de poder aportar algo a la semana especial dedicada exclusivamente a la parejita más hermosa del Fandom: ¡KiriAsu! ¡Por fin puedo participar en este maravilloso evento! :D

¡Adoro a esta pareja como no se imaginan! ¡Ellos están hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Se ven tan lindos cuando están juntos!:3

¡Gracias por leer!

Sayōnara.


End file.
